TranZit/T.V. Messages
There is a T.V. in Farm that plays messages upon activating it in a certain way. To play messages, one must hold the use button before turning on the power, turn the power on again and press the use button the hear the messages. TranZit is the first map to use a T.V. for messages instead of radios or film reels. Message 1 Ludvig Maxis: ''"What has occured cannot be undone. However, I realize the calculations were made in haste and could potentially threaten the entire globe. That was not the intent. I considered a possible plan B, should this occur, but this plan would consist of creating global polarization devices that would - (gasp) It appears I have difficulty speaking. (gasp) Devices when the power - Shut the power (gasp) me."'' Message 2 Jackass Flats: "''Hello! Hello! This is Jackass Flats calling any human community within broadcasting distance. We are located at standard map coordinates, 37 degrees, 07 North. 116 degrees, 03 West. This is a warning to anyone contacted by a group of mysterious voices. Several of our party began to hear the voices and their competing instructions and incompatible demands drove a wedge down the center of the camp. Half of the camp is carrying out the demands of... (Static) only through electronics. This voice is a...big...(Static) and its ultimate goal is unclear. The other voice cannot be heard by humans who have some...(Static) on the...(Static) madness this way lies. Neither of these instruction sets will...understand... (Static) Those of us who have not chosen a side have been hunted by both sides. Seeking to force us to assist them. Oh God, they found me! No! Get back! You can't - Stop! (screams)" '' Electric sounds heard. Message 3 Flesh Man: "What's that?" '' ''Voice is heard in background. Flesh Man: "Who's there? Yes, I can hear you. Of course I have, there's nothing else. No, I won't do that. How do I know you're not lying? You could be making that all up. Sure, that only makes sense. Do...kill one. But... No, no I see, sure. Really? They're my friends. Yes.. Of course I see now. I'll do it. I'll do it for you. For you and the FLESH!" Message 4 Spire Man: "Hello? Hello? Are you there? We activated the spire as you instructed, but the shamblers are swarming our location and we can't hold against their superior numbers for long without aid. Hello? Please come in! It is vital that you instruct us on that..." (Static) (scream) Message 5 Spire Man: (drunk) ''"You think you're so smart, huh? Haha. You think you can manipulate everyone into doin' what you want, but we know the truth..."'' A stumbling over sound is heard. Spire Man: "Your calculated works...and your sinister agents. You... you mean to destroy this planet and kill us all! Haha! We're not going to help. No way, no how. So yeah, keep talking, no one is going to hear you because we destroyed everything. Everything electronic, starting with...evil...radio...box thing!" Crashing sound is heard. Message 6 Spire Man: "Voice. Come in unidentified electronic voice. We've been attempting to activate your spire as instructed. But one of our members began hearing the other voice you warned us about. He turned on the rest of us and shot one member of our crew and wounded another before we restrained him. Hello? Hello? Damn this thing, why doesn't it answer when we call it. HELLO?" Category:Easter eggs